


I promise to you only

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: This is a missing scene from Start Spreading the News. That's like one of my favorite episodes and the ending is just perfectly them. Please enjoy :3
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	I promise to you only

David stared out of the window longingly, tears drying on his cheeks. His hand was clasped tightly around Stevie’s right hand as she drove the long stretch of solitary high way back to the motel.

They stayed like that for a while until they pulled up into the motel’s driveway. David turned to Stevie as soon as the car stopped and released his hand from Stevie’s grasp. “Thank you.” He said, sniffling slightly.

“David, I love that I talked you out of that but I think you might want to let your husband know.” She said with a smile.

David nodded and took a deep breath. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and went to Patrick’s contact.

“Hey David,”

“Mmm?” He turned his head to look at his best friend.

“I'm really proud of you. I'm proud to be your friend.” She smiled and took his hand again.David let out a mixture between a sob and a laugh. David returned his gaze back to his phone; his thumb hovering over the call button.

“David.” Stevie looked at him earnestly and squeezed his hand tighter than before. He sighed and let his thumb hit the call button.

After several rings he heard Patrick's comforting voice. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Um,” David let out a shaky breath he had been holding in.

“David, are you okay?” Patrick’s voice instantly filled with concern and worry.

“Mhm, I’m fine. Um, just-just wondering how those floral arrangements were going.”

“I decided on some calla lilies for the pews. Are you sure you don’t need to talk about something?”

“Oh well that’s good. Um, so I just thought maybe this afternoon you could come over and we could take a drive?" David said, clearing his throat. He cringed. _Why couldn't he get the words out?_

“Okay, when I'm finished closing up I'll come over What's the special occasion anyway?"

"Oh nothing. I'll uh- talk to you later honey."

"Okay, then I’ll see you soon. I love you David.” Patrick sounded a little on edge as he spoke.

“I love you, too.” Beep. “Why didn’t you tell him?!” Stevie smacked his bicep and David took another breath.

“I want to surprise him.”

“How exactly?” Stevie’s dark brown eyes grew wide.

“By putting in an offer for the house.” He said smiling. Stevie’s face softened.

“Oh David.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer by winding his arms around her waist. “I’m so happy for you.” Stevie choked out.

“Thank you.” David’s voice was barely audible but Stevie heard him. She squeezed him a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hoped you like it!  
> I know it was short but you know, it was still fun to write :3  
> Have a good day!


End file.
